Dominic Frost
|Name = Dominic Frost |Age = 30's |Birth = 1990's |Place = Seattle, Washington |Profession = Unknown |ReasonTrip = ...Takes the trip he planned on inviting his lover to alone, in order to run from the police |IslandReason = ...Crashed on the Island |Family = Unknown }} Dominic Frost, often times referred to as Dom, is a former native of Seattle, Washington and an alcoholic who dated a married woman named Beth Moxley who ran into his arms for comfort from her abusive husband. He reformed from his alcoholism after meeting Beth. Dominic accidentally killed her husband, and he went on the cruise he planned to bring Beth on, alone. Here, he fell off the wagon and started drinking again. Dominic survived the crash and is currently on the Island. He is played by David Anders. Before the Island Childhood Not much is knows about Dominic's youth, but he told Leigh he used to have night terrors, and that there's always people to talk to about such things. Alcoholism Under unknown circumstances, Dominic became an alcoholic. Finding his twelfth step Dominic was an alcoholic living in Seattle, Washington, where he regularly attended a club in which he met Beth Moxley, a young woman. They flirted and eventually decided to dance together, further leading to a date, where Beth admitted that she was a married woman. Dominic noticed a bruise on her arm and she tried to make excuses, but eventually admitted that her husband is abusive to her. After having an affair for quite some time, Dominic surprised Beth with a proposition; the two would escape on a cruise ship around the world together, freeing Beth from her husband. He was going to present her with a ring but before he could, Beth's angry husband Tom burst into their motel room. Tom beat Dominic up and was about to do the same to Beth, but Dominic tackled Tom, causing Tom to fall through a glass table and a glass shard pierces his neck, killing him. Beth was horrified by this, and asked Dominic to leave. He asked her to take the ring but she refused, ordering him to leave, save himself and go on the cruise alone. Dominic fleed, leaving Beth alone at the scene of the crime. On the ''La Mer'' Following his accidental murder of Tom and his rejection by Beth, Dominic went on the cruise alone. On his way onboard, Dominic hooked the ring he was going to give Beth onto the chain around his neck. On the cruise, he fell off the wagon and started drinking again. Annie and Mats watched him and planted a bottle of MacCutcheon whisky into his bag in order to 'test' him. He was also seen stumbling by Ned drunk and was also seen fumbling with the ring he was going to give Beth. On the Island Season 1 (Days 1-?) After the initial shipwreck, Dominic nearly fell off of the cliff and to his death but Ned managed to pull him up. Dominic thanked him profusely. After, he was among the group attempting to pull some survivors up from the cave in the cliff before the rope snapped and the people on the rope were killed. Later, he sat by himself, still holding his necklace, kissing it. Later that day, Dominic was sitting at the shore when he saw cans floating in the water. He recovered them and passed them around to a few people, to which Zhen scolded him for, saying they could have bacteria in them. She says it's okay and that she'll take the cans back from whoever he handed them to. Zhen tells him that a woman is planning on going for a hike for food and that he could join her if he wanted to. Feeling useless, Dominic goes up to Annie and asks her if he can join her on her hike. Mats makes a few rude comments, but Annie reluctantly agrees to let Dominic join her. As they prepare to leave, Annie tells Dominic she recovered his bag from the wreckage and hands it to him, he thanks her. On the trek, Dominic asks Annie if she is married to Mats, to which she profusely denies. He says he didn't think they were like the married type, Annie just says that they are 'old friends'. They go to a stream to get water. Dominic reaches into his bag to get a water bottle and he pulls out a bottle of MacCutcheon whisky, he refuses that this is his. Annie says his breath reeks of liquor so he probably doesn't remember that it is his. He explains to her about how his girlfriend was like a 'twelfth step' to recovery of his alcoholism but when he 'lost her' he leapt off the bandwagon and began drinking again. Annie says that the Island could be his new twelfth step and it may be testing him. Upon returning to the beach, Dominic pours the contents of the whisky bottle into the ocean and tosses the bottle into the sand. Mats, though, doubted that Dominic passed the test. Dominic was in the jungle where he found the giant Swan crater, which he showed to Marcus and Summer. There, they found a couple of files in a bag, where he realized that Mats, 'the man living in their camp,' was a diagnosed psychopath. The next day, Dominic took Zhen to see the Swan crater for herself. They're conversation was ended quickly when they found Annie crying in the jungle. He brought Annie back to camp where he tried to stand up for her during Harker's accusations because she was willing to help him out. Dominic remained on the beach when Harker left to fix the lighthouse. He comforted Leigh - exhausted from the events before. He took a look at Encounter at Far Point for himself when, mysteriously, a picture of him and Beth Moxley fell out. Demanding Mats for answers, Dom become infuriated that he trusted them. He burned the book in a rage. Dominic saw the lighthouse explosion along with his fellow survivors on the beach and followed Leigh there to tend to the wounded ones. On the way, Dominic told her he heard her scream earlier from her nightmares and told her he used to have night terrors. At the lighthouse, Dominic helps Mats find Annie and Jonathan in the rubble and heads to a nearby beach to get the right instruments from Zhen. She gives her a first aid kit and a bottle of alcohol before the two of them heads back to the lighthouse. Later, he listens to Leigh's speach, hiding the bottle in his bag. Trivia * The name Dominic is a boys name. The name Dominic comes from the English origin. In English The meaning of the name Dominic is 'Lord' or 'belonging to God'. * Frost is the solid deposition of water vapor from saturated air. It is formed when solid surfaces are cooled to below the dew point of the adjacent air as well as below the freezing point of water. Category:Ned's flashback characters Category:Annie's flashback characters Category:Main Characters